russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by IBC Records. Albums 'Jeffrey Hidalgo: Jeffrey Remastered A Manila Sound (under IBC Records on August 30, 2013)' # Langit Na Naman (composer: Dennis Garcia) # Binibini (composer: Joseph Langsang, Lucas Paredes) # Tell Me Where It Hurts (composer: Diane Warren, arranger: Albert Tamayo) # Very Special Love (composer: Michael Lloyd) # Dahil Mahal Kita (composer: Manuel Mallillin) # Nais Kong Malaman Mo (composer: Joey Abando) # Kasi Naman (composer: Ella del Rosario) # Di Mo Pansin (composer: Rey Valera) # Salawahan (composer: Constantino de Guzman) # Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal (composer: Alex Mallillin) # Kung Aminin Kong May Asawa Na Ako (composer: Dennis Garcia) # Ikaw Ang Aking Mahal (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon, Edward Rigor, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Pag-ibig Ko'y Ibang Iba (composers: Vic Sotto, Chito Ilacad) # Sumayaw, Sumunod (composer: Norman Caraan) 'Tunog Kapinoy: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 1 (under IBC Records on November 1, 2013)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Superstar Circle (theme from Superstar Circle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Kung Mawawala Ka (theme from Frijolito) (composed by Ogie Alcasid) - Josh Santana #TODAS Kids (theme from TODAS Kids) (composed by DJ MOD) - TODAS Kids cast #Carita de Angel (theme from Carita de Angel) (composed by Paco Navarrete and Rafa Rodríguez) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #Safe In The Arms Of Love (theme from Safe In The Arms of Love) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Whattaboys (theme from Whattaboys) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra #Dear Heart (theme from Dear Heart) (composed by Odette Quesada) - Nadine Lustre #Gayuma (theme from Abra Gayuma) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra feat. Thyro Alfaro and Jeriko Aguilar #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by DJ MOD) - remix of DJ MOD TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Superstar Circle'' #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Frijolito'' #''TODAS Kids'' #''Carita de Angel'' #''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' #''Whattaboys'' #''Dear Heart'' #''Abra Gayuma'' #''T.O.D.A.S.'' 1:43 songs #Fool Again (composed by Freddie Saturno) - 1:43 #Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You (composd by Murys Ramirez) - The Lover's Melody #I Just Can't Let Go (Ambrosia) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - The Lover's Melody 'Eraserheads: The Return of the Band (under IBC Records on January 11, 2014)' This album composed of 7 revivals and 3 original songs. For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Video Killed The Radio Star (composer: Ely Buendia and Raimund Marasigan) (music video) #Jeepney Lang (original) (composer: Ely Buendia and Marcus Adoro) (music video) #Manila (Hotdogs) (composer: Ely Buendia) #Pasensya Na (original) (composer: Raimund Marasigan) #Ako si Superman (composer: Rey Valera and Ely Buendia) (music video) #Paniwalaan Mo (composer: Ely Buendia and Raimund Marasigan) #Kung Magkaibigan (composer: Ely Buendia) #Ikaw ang Miss Universe ng Buhay Ko (composer: Ely Buendia) #Sugod Lakas (original) (composer: Ely Buendia) #She's The One (Robbie Williams) (composer: Ely Buendia) 'Freshmen: The Boy Love (under IBC Records on January 20, 2014)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Dito sa Puso Ko (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (music video) #Fool Again (composer: Freddie Saturno) #No One Else Comes Close (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Until Then (Gary Valenciano) (composer: Joey Generoso) (music video) #Ikaw Na (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Soledad (Westlife) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #When I See You Smile (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #After the Love Has Gone (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Kung Mawawala Ka (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (music video) #Every Now and Then (composer: Vehnee Saturno) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G! (under IBC Records on February 19, 2014)' Ten songs in English and three songs in Tagalog (including one song in Taglish). A teen music for Janella in categorizing as adult contemporary, pop, rock and dance sound in her style. For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Yesterday's Love (original song) (beautiful catchy love song with an OPM pop contributed ballad of soul, quiet storm and Latin pop utilizes the piano and folk guitar) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) (also from the soundtrack of Janella in Wonderland) #Yakap (Charice) (composer: Christian Martinez) #Only You (composer: Freddie Saturno) #How Can I Not Love You? (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Strong Enough (Stacie Orrico) (composer: Freddie Saturno and Vehnee Saturno) #We Could Be In Love (composer: Paolo Santos) - feat. Paolo Santos #I Love You Boy (Timmy Cruz) (Taglish) (comnposer: Mon del Rosario) #I'll Say Goodbye for the Two of Us (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Wherever You Go (Coco Lee) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #Friends 4Ever (composer: Melchora Mabilog) #Unsaid (composer: Marlo Mortel) (music video) - feat. Marlo Mortel #A Part of Me (Roselle Nava) (composer: Christian Martinez) # Ikaw Lamang (Eurika) (original song) (dance craze with the looped guitar riff folk rock, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers) (composer: Lito Camo) (music video, the video also feature on-screen partner Andrei Felix) As a grand launch on the final episode of the Sunday noontime variety show It's Partytime on February 23, 2014 where she was a mainstay performer. Janella sang the lead single Yesterday's Love. 'Sing-Along to IBC: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 2 (under IBC Records on March 31, 2014)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #I Need to Know (Barbie) (theme from Janella in Wonderland) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador #Anna Luna (theme from Anna Luna) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab and Soc Villanueva) - Cherryz Mendoza #Gaya ng Dati (theme from Gaya ng Dati) (composed by Al Termulo) - Jeffrey Hidalgo #Maghihintay Sa'yo (theme from Maghihintay Sa'yo) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Arnold Buena) - Dingdong Avanzado #Only Me and You (theme from Only Me and You) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Tito Cayamanda) - Aria Clemente #Tasya Fantasya (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Cherryz Mendoza #Love Notes (theme from Love Notes) (composed by Willy Cruz) - David Archuleta #Friends 4Ever (theme from Friends 4Ever) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador #Maya Loves Sir Chief (theme from Maya Loves Sir Chief) (composed by Lito Camo) - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by Joey de Leon) - Joey de Leon #Pinoy Ang Dating (IBC's TV theme song jingle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Anja Aguilar TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Janella in Wonderland'' (Janella Salvador) #''Anna Luna'' (Abby Bautista) #''Gaya ng Dati'' (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) #''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (Cristine Reyes) #''Only Me and You'' (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) #''Tasya Fantasya'' #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (Joe D'Mango) #''Friends 4Ever'' (Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Francis Magundayao, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga) #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) #''T.O.D.A.S.'' 'Marlo Mortel (under IBC Records on July 27, 2014)' A rock music for Marlo in categorizing as soft rock, pop rock, folk, country and alternative rock sound. For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Take Me To Your Heart (MLTR) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video on July 23, 2014) #Huwag Na Lang Kaya (composed by Medwin Marfil) #True (Ryan Cabrera) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Dapat Malaman Mo (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Roll to Me (composed by MJ Magno) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video) #Easy (Faith No More) (composed by Christian Martinez) #All I Ask Of You (composed by Marlo Mortel) - feat. Janella Salvador #Lovers Moon (Glenn Frey) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Walang Ganon (composed by Marlo Mortel) 'Isang Bawat Christmas: An All-Star Christmas Album (under IBC Records on November 29, 2014)' # Isang Bawat Christmas (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha # Pasko Na Sinta Ko (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado # Ngayong Pasko (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Lani Misalucha # Noo'y Pasko Rin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Aria Clemente # A Christmas Greeting (composed by 1:43 and Myrus Ramirez) - Freshmen # Kahit Hindi Pasko (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Miguel Aguila # Miss Kita Kung Christmas (composed by RJ Jimenez) - RJ Jimenez # My Only Christmas Wish (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador # Sa Pasko Ang Dalangin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Michael Pangilinan # Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Josh Santana # Silent Night Na Naman (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G!, It's Me Janella (under IBC Records on March 7, 2015)' Oh My G!, It's Me Janella is the second studio album by Filipino singer Janella Salvador, who dubbed as the Asia's Pop Sweetheart, released on March 7, 2015 under IBC Records for physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. The album consists of revivals of 10 foreign and 4 OPM classics, as well as one original dance hits. Janella's album also featured Vehnee Saturno's lovelorn ballads and love songs such as One Hello, People Alone, Music and Me, You Are My Song and People Alone, after Yesterday's Love. Critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande, this whistle register for I Can, Holding Out Hope To You, Lovin' You and Dance with Me. #One Hello (originally by Randy Crawford) (love song with the folk music for acoustic guitar, piano and soft rock) (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Marc Santos) (music video) #I Don't Want You to Go (originally by Lani Hall) (composer: Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Goodbye's Not Forever (originally by Ella May Saison) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #More Than You'll Ever Know (composer: Christian Martinez) #I Can (originally by Donna Cruz) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (words by Edith Gallardo and music by Louie Ocampo, arranger: Paulo Zarate) (music video, featuring Marlo Mortel) #People Alone (originally by Randy Crawford) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Love Me Like The First Time (originally by Brenda K. Starr) (composer: Tito Cayamanda) #My Heart Will Go On (originally by Celine Dion) (composer: Louie Ocampo and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #Forever (originally by Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez) (soft rock) (composer: Vehnee Saturno and Marlo Mortel) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #Holding Out Hope To You (originally by Michael English) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Give Thanks (composer: Henry Smith, arranger: Denis Quila) #I Love You Goodbye (originally by Celine Dion) (arranger: Marc Santos) #Lovin' You (Shanice) (feel-good song, with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #You Are My Song (originally by Regine Velasquez) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Keep on Movin' (NM) (DDR) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composer: Tom Taus) (music video) 'Harana: Breakout (under IBC Records on March 29, 2015)' Members * Joseph Marco * Marlo Mortel * Michael Pangilinan * Bryan Santos Track playlist (the boyband categorizing as P-pop, OPM, pop rock and soft rock sound in a style).: #Seasons in the Sun (Terry Jacks) (composed by Kennard Faraon) (music video) #LDR (composed by Kennard Faraon) #The Longest Time (Billy Joel) (composed by Kennard Faraon) #Sailing (Christopher Cross) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Ale (Nasa Langit Na Ba Ako) (composer: Bodjie Dasig) - feat. Alyssa Angeles #I Found the Masterpiece in You (Atlantic Starr) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Best of My Love (Eagles) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) #The Tracks of My Tears (Go West) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Kumusta Ka (composed by Rey Valera) (music video) #Total Eclipse of the Heart (Westlite) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Thank You For Being A Friend (Andrew Gold) (composed by Kennard Faraon) #Sana Naman (Side A) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) #Promise Ain't Enough (composed by Kennard Faraon) (music video) 'Jeffrey Hidalgo: A Love Lorn Classics... Jeffrey Hidalgo Live! (under IBC Records released on May 15, 2015)' A Love Lorn Classics... Jeffrey Hidalgo Live! is the first live album by Filipino singer Jeffrey Hidalgo, released on May 15, 2015 in the Philippines by IBC Records. The album is composed of fifteen revival tracks from the 1970s up to the 1990s, all of which he had covered live. It was recorded overnight on May 1, 2015 at the Music Hall, one of the premiere lounges in Metrowalk, Ortigas Center, Pasig City, backed by basic rhythm section, a grand piano and a string section, while being watched by an audience composing of specially invited fans. It was released in the Philippines in our CD and DVD formats. To date, the album has been certified Platinum by the Philippine Association of the Record Industry. All tracks were produced by Neil C. Gregorio. #Say That You Love Me (composer: Louie Ocampo) #The Greatest Love of All (composers: Michael Masser, Linda Creed) #Till I Met You (composer: Odette Quesada) #We All Fall in Love Sometimes (composer: Elton John) #How Can I Fall? (composers: David Glasper and Marcus Lillington) #Reaching Out (Gary Valenciano) (composer: Cecile Azarcon) #We're All Alone (Boz Scaggs) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Suddenly (composers: Keith Diamond, Billy Ocean) #In Your Eyes (composer: Dan Hill, Michael Masser) #You Are My Everything (composer: Calloway) #You Are to Me (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #The Gift (composer: Jim Brickman) #Say You'll Never Go (composer: Jimmy Antiporda) #Only Reminds Me of You (composers: Carl Sturken, Evan Rogers, St. Paul) #To Love Again (composer: Odette Quesada) #How Do You Keep The Music Playing? (composers: Michel Legrand, Alan and Marilyn Bergman) - feat. Hazel Faith dela Cruz #Got to Believe in Magic (composers: Charles Fox, Stephen Geyer) #I Believe in You (composer: Gino Padilla) #Heart of Mine (composers: Bobby Caldwell, Dennis Matkosky, Jason Scheff) 'Marlo Mortel: An Older Once (under IBC Records released on July 24, 2015)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Tears in Heaven (Eric Clapton) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Reality (Richard Sanderson) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Change the World (Eric Clapton) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Aubrey (Bread) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Both in Love (Tito Mina) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Fixing a Broken Heart (composed by Marlo Mortel) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Longer (Dan Fogelberg) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #MOO (My Only One) (original) (composed by Marlo Mortel and arranged by Janno Queyquep) (music video) 'Gabbi Garcia: Pure Gabbi (under IBC Records on November 20, 2015)' Pure Gabbi is the first studio album by Filipino teen actress Gabbi Garcia who became a singer and dancer. It was released on November 20, 2015 under IBC Records for physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. Pure Gabbi is a dance album as Gabbi’s venture in the music industry through the dance and eurodance sound. Gabbi is currently under the management of IBC Taent Center and is regarded as the "Eurodance Princess". Heal My Broken Heart was released on November 22, 2015, on 89 DMZ and YouTube as the album's lead single. Shine was released on February 2, 2016, as the album's second single. #Heal My Broken Heart (Smile.dk) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) (music video) #My Macho (composer: Jessica Jay) #Shine (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #I Wanna Get Your Heart (Silver Platform U1 Reincarnates w/Lea) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #Super Talaga (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #Dreamin’ (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #Hand in Hand Toward Eternal Life (INC Christian Music) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #Wine Red (Tommie Sunshine's Brooklyn Fire Retouch) (composer: Rez Toledo) - feat. Somedaydream #May I Have This Dance (Marvic Sotto) (disco eurodance) (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) #Hero (Papaya) (composers: Gabbi Garcia, Melchora Malibog) 'Keith Cruz: Secret Love (under Ivory Music and Video on March 15, 2016)' Secret Love is the debut studio album by The Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, released in the Philippines on March 15, 2016 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Wishing On A Same Star (Girlfriend) (composer: Diane Warren, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Sayang Na Sayang (composers: Ben Escasa, Choy Lopez, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Secret Love (composer: Louie Ocampo, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Hulog ng Langit (theme song from Hulog ng Langit) (composers: Moy Ortiz, Edith Gallardo, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #La Bamba (originally by Los Lobos) (dance) (composer: Ritchie Valens) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #I Miss You (Boyz II Men) (composer: Lynn Malsby, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #The Girl Is So Right For Me (composer: Joey Generoso) #Kaba (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Parang Baliw (Sharon Cuneta) (composer: Keddy Sanchez, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #You and I (Madleen Kane) (composer: Freddie Saturno) 'Gerald Santos: Rebound in the Lovers (under IBC Records on April 7, 2016)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #A Million Miles Away (composer: Robert More) (music video) #Hanggang Langit (composer: Louie Ocampo) #If I Should Love Again (composer: Barry Manilow, arranger: Teddy Katigbak) #Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon (composer: George Canseco) #A Love To Last A Lifetime (upbeat pop) (composer: Jose Mari Chan) (music video) #Truly (composer: Lionel Richie) #Hold Me (composers: Michael Masser, Linda Creed) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Pag Tumatagal Lalong Tumitibay (composer: Mon Torralba, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #You Don't Miss Your Water ('Til the Well Runs Dry) (composers: Craig David, Mark Hill) #Ngayon Kapiling Ka (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) (music video) #I'll Face Tomorrow (composer: Vehnee Saturno) 'Jeffrey Hidalgo: Jeffrey Sings An OPM Remake (under IBC Records on June 28, 2016)' Jeffrey Hidalgo sings an OPM writters: Rey Valera, Willy Cruz, Ryan Cayabyab and the late George Canseco. #Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Melvin Morallos) #Walang Kapalit (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (theme song from Fantasiko) #Maging Sino Ka Man (Martin Nievera) (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Homer Cang) #Tayong Dalawa (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Arnold Buena) #Kahit Maputi Na Ang Buhok Ko (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Maging Akin Ka Lamang (composer: Willy Cruz, arranger: Arnold Buena) #Sana'y Wala Nang Wakas (composer: Willy Cruz, arranger: Teddy Katigbak) #Pangarap na Bituin (composer: Willy Cruz, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Sana'y Maghintay Ang Walang Hanggan (composer: Willy Cruz, arranger: Arnold Buena) #Araw Gabi (composer: Ryan Caybyab, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Kahit Ika'y Panaginip Lang (composer: Ryan Cayabyab, arranger: Paulo Zarate) #Tuwing Umuulan at Kapiling Ka (composer: Ryan Cayabyab, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Kailan (composer: Ryan Cayabyab, arranger: Tito Cayamanda) #Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo (composer: George Canesco, arranger: Teddy Katigbak) #Kapantay ay Langit (composer: George Canesco, arranger: Paulo Zarate) 'Hans Mortel: Ako Po Si Duterte (under IBC Records on July 1, 2016)' The novelty album was a reference to the President of the Philippines (Pangulo ng Pilipinas), Rodrigo Duterte since June 30, 2016 at his inauguration. For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #I Like to Presidente (Noynoy) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Super SONA (composed by Christian Martinez) #Batang Duterte (parody of Tatlong Bibe) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Ay Pangulo (composed by Lito Camo) #Bahay Duterte (composed by Christian Matinez) (music video) #Naku Pangu (composed by Lito Camo) #Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (composed by Alemar Neon Constantino Daragosa) #Mr. President (composed by Lito Camo) - feat. Abra #Digong Hotline (composed by Lito Camo) #Pangulong Pula (composed by Christian Martinez) Note: *I Like to Presidente (Duterte) (Cory Aquino as Corazon, Fidel V. Ramos as FVR, Joseph Estrada as Erap, Gloria Macapagal Aroyo as PGMA and Noynoy Aquino III as PNoy) 'Hype Five: Millennial Boys (under Ivory Music & Video on July 2, 2016)' Members *Almer Cason *Jestin Manalo *Christian Salonga *Leslie Santos Diaz *Sceven Nolasco Millennial Boys is the debut studio album by the Filipino boy band Hype Five, released in the Philippines on July 2, 2016 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. The group is managed by Secarats Talent Management Services with a recording contract with Ivory Music & Video. They are currently a mainstay act on Hey it's Fans Day!, IBC-13's youith-oriented noontime variety show in the Philippines. #Celebration (eurodance, bubblegum dance) (composers: Ronald Nathan Bell, Claydes Charles Smith, George Melvin Brown, James "J.T." Taylor, Robert Spike Mickens, Earl Eugene Toon Jr., Dennis Ronald Thomas, Robert Earl Bell, Eumir Deodato) (music video) #Tuksuhan (original heavier rock eurodance in the tune of O-Town's song Liquid Dreams) (composer: Marcus Davis) (music video) #Wala Na Bang Pag-Ibig? (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Wildflower (Color Me Badd) (composers: Doug Edwards, David Richardson, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #For You (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Sweet Baby (composer: George Duke, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - feat. Keith Cruz #Kung Di Lang (original eurodance song) (composer: Jessa Gabon, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Ballad for You (NM feat. Thomas Howard) (original) (composer: Garry Cruz, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Dahil Mahal Na Mahal Kita (composer: Larry Hermoso, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Ebony and Ivory (Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder) (composer: Paul McCartney) #Ikaw Nga (original dance) (composer: Jonathan Ong) 'Janella Salvador: Janella Sings A Love Duets (released on July 5, 2016)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #First Love Never Dies (composer: Louie Ocampo) - feat. David Archuleta #Perfect Combination (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composers: Narada Michael Walden, Preston Glass) - feat. Michael Pangilinan #Terrified (composers: Kara DioGuardi, Jason Reeves) - feat. Marlo Mortel #Somewhere Out There (composer: James Horner, Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil) - feat. Miguel Aguila #Love (originally by Billy Preston Syreeta) (composer: Michael Masser, Randy Goodrum) - feat. Gerald Santos #Tonight, I Celebrate My Love (composers: Gerry Goffin, Michael Masser) - feat. Marlo Mortel #I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You (composers: James Horner, Will Jennings) - feat. Michael Pangilinan #What Kind of Fool (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composers: Barry Gibb, Albhy Galuten) - feat. Marlo Mortel #How Deep Is Your Love (composers: Barry, Robin, Maurice Gibb) - feat. Gerald Santos #Bella Notte (This is the Night) (composer: Christian Martinez) - feat. Marlo Mortel #Lagi Na Lang (composers: Boying Alano, Leah Navarro, Nonong Pedero) - feat. Miguel Aguila #When You Love Someone (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composers: Carole Bayer Sager, Marc Shaiman, Anita Baker) - feat. Marlo Mortel 'Grae Fernandez: Pure Love (under PolyEast Records on January 11, 2017)' Pure Love is the debut studio album by Filipino singer, fomer Gimme 5 member and Bida Best 2016 grand champion Grae Fernandez, released in the Philippines on January 11, 2017 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #I.O.U. (composers: Kerry Chater, Austin Roberts) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Dahil Sa Pag-Ibig (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno. arranger: Marc Santos) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Color Me Lonely (composer: Keno) #Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) #Ikaw ang Lahat sa Akin (composer: Cecile Azarcon, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Sa May Bintana (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) #Kung Di Ikaw (original) (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario, arranger: Tito Cayamanda) #When I Met You (composer: Jim Paredes, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang? (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - feat. Via Saroca #Give Me A Chance (composer: Odette Quesada) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) 'Gabbi Garcia: Gabbi Reloaded (under IBC Records on January 24, 2017)' The album contains a revival disco hits from the 1970s and 1980s that will be transformed into eurodance. For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. Gabbi is currently under the management of IBC Talent Center and is regarded as the "Eurodance Princess". Gabbi's current school-themed drama television series High School Life is the most-watched daytime program in Philippine TV at present. She is currently dubbed as the Princess of Daytime Drama, the Princess of Philippine TV Series and the Eurodance Princess. #Ain't Nothing Gonna Keep Me From You (composer: Barry Gibb) (70's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance) (music video) #Hot Stuff (composers: Pete Bellotte, Harold Faltermeyer, Keith Forsey) (70's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance) #Mamma Mia (composers: Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus, Stig Anderson) (70's) (eurodance, techno) #The Boss (composers: Nickolas Ashford & Valerie Simpson) (70's) (eurodance, house) #Take Me Home (composers: Michele Aller, Bob Esty) (70's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance) (music video) #Shine On (composer: George Duke) (80's) (bubblegum dance, europop, techo) #I'm In The Mood for Dancing (composers: Ben Findon, Mike Myers, Bob Puzey) (80's) (eurodance) #Physical (composers: Steve Kipner, Terry Shaddick) (80's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance, techno) #Somebodys Watching Me (composer: Kennedy "Rockwell" Gordy) (80's) - feat. Janella Salvador (eurodance) #I Am What I Am (composer: Jerry Herman) (80's) (eurodance, techno, progressive house) Dominic's current action-fantasy drama television series Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell is the most watched primetime program in Philippine TV at present. He is currently dubbed as the Prince of Primetime Drama, the Prince of Philippine TV Series, and the Prince of Philippine Television. 'Ysabel Ortega: Ysabel (under Able Music International, Inc. on February 24, 2017)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #For All of My Life (composer: Reggie Hamilton, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Kaibigan Lang Pala (composers: Rey Palac, Bernadette Gutierrez) #I Need Your Love (original) (composer: Robster Evangelista) #Anyone Can See (composer: Irene Cara) #Somebody Warm Like Me (Lani Misalucha) (composer: Fifth Dimension) #Reflection (composers: Matthew Wilder, David Zippel) #When You Wish Upon A Star (composers: Leigh Harline, Ned Washington) #My Love (original) (NM feat. Melissa Petty) (composer: Garry Cruz, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Till It's Time (composers: Freddie Saturno, Tito Cayamanda) #What About Love? (composers: Lemar Obika, Fitzgerald Scott) #Ikaw Talaga (original dance) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) #Say You'll Be Mine (original) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) #Sala sa Init, Sala sa Lamig (coposer: Bodjie Dasig) #Boy (I Love You) (composer: Snaffu Rigor) 'Raisa Dayrit: Raisa (under Ivory Music & Video on March 7, 2017)' Raisa is the debut studio album by The Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit, released in the Philippines on March 7, 2017 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. Shake It Baby was released on February 16, 2017, on 89 DMZ and on YouTube as the album's lead single. Babae Po Ak''o was released on June 9, 2017, as the album's second single. #Shake It Baby (disco eurodance) (composer: Norman Caraan, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Bossing Girl (original with a mix of disco, funk and post-disco) (composer: Vic Sotto) #Babae Po Ako (composer: Edwin Morallano, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Ang Boyfriend Kong Baduy (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) #Disco Araw Araw (dance) (composer: Lito Camo) #Dulce Tirah Tirah (composer: Rolly Fernandez) #Sayawan Na (original disco) (composer: Lito Camo) #Lucky Girl (eurodance, novelty, bubblegum dance) (composer: Lito Camo, arranger: Albert Tamayo) Commercial performance :The album initially sold over 2,300 copies on its very first week of release giving it a gold certification. On June 12, 2017, the album was certified platinum for selling over 13,000 copies. Dayrit received the Gold and Platinum awards on ''Hey it's Fans Day! during that day. Its a lead single Shake It Baby was also awarded as the No.1 dance song in the Philippines. Certifications :Philippines | PARI | Platinum | PHL sales: 13,000 Release history :Philippines | Digital download / CD | March 7, 2017 | Ivory Music & Video 'Joyce Abestano: Joyce Party (under Ivory Music & Video on April 19, 2017)' :JOYCE PARTY :Studio album by Joyce Abestano :Released: April 19, 2017 :Recorded: March 2017 :Genre: Novelty, disco, teen pop, eurodance, bubblegum dance :Language: Filipino, English :Label: Ivory Music & Video :Singles from ''Joyce Party'' :Crush on You :Released: April 2, 2017 :Sugar, Sugar :Released: June 17, 2017 Joyce Party is the debut studio album by the Filipina actress and singer Teen Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, released in the Philippines on April 19, 2017 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). It contains ten tracks with a novelty, disco, teen pop and eurodance sound, including five covers and five original songs. For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. Joyce Party is a dance album described by Abestano herself as "a teen music for novelty, disco and eurodance sound in her style." It marks Abestano's venture in the music industry. On March 2, 2017, Abestano posted a picture on her Instagram account of herself with Ivory Music & Video president Jonathan Manalo in a recording studio. According to sources, the said picture was taken during the first day of recording for her upcoming debut album. On March 24, late night news program News Team 13 aired a segment featuring Abestano's recording sessions and gave snippets of the songs featured in her debut album like the revival dance song Crush on You (originally by Aaron Carter), Itatak Mo Ako, a response to Joey de Leon's widely popular novelty song Itaktak Mo and Mr. Disco (originally by Manilyn Reynes). On April 19, Abestano shared in an interview that she had finished recording the album in March and that it will contain contain five tracks including two novelty songs and three original dance songs. #Crush on You (originally by Aaron Carter) (eurodance, bubblegum dance) (English) (composers: Jerry Knight, Aaron Zigman, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Itaktak Mo Ako (original novelty dance song as a response to Joey de Leon's widely popular novelty song Itaktak Mo) (Tagalog) (dance craze) (composer: Joey de Leon, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Everyday at the Bus Stop (J-Pop) (original disco) (Taglish) (composer: Tom Taus) #Pretty Talaga (a tune of Elebits POP 「The Smile of You (English) ＬＯＮＧ」) (original teen pop dance craze) (Taglish) (composer: Jonathan Ong, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Best Friends Forever - feat. Patrick Destura (original dance-pop eurodance) (English) (composer: Tom Taus) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Lumayo Ka Man Sa Akin (disco) (Tagalog) (composer: Rodel Naval, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #I-Swing Mo Ako (disco) (Tagalog) (composer: Carlos Agawa, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Puto (Tagalog) (originally by Herbert Bautista) (composer: Mon del Rosario, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Mr. Disco (originally by Manilyn Reynes) (disco) (Tagalog) (composer: Norman Caraan) #Girl Kita (Taglish) (original teen pop eurodance song) (composer: Jonathan Ong) Note: *Abestano is a new contract artist for Ivory Music & Video and under Secarats Talent Management Services under Francisco Abuan, Jr. as an owner and producer. *A recording studio from Ivory Music & Video on March 2, 2017 for the recording session and April 1, 2017 by shooting the music video for Crush on You. *On May 23, 2017, shooting the music video for Itaktak Mo Ako. *On July 29, 2017, shooting the music video for Pretty Talaga. *On September 16, 2017, shooting the music video for Best Friends Forever. Singles :Crush on You was the lead single from the album and premiered on March 2. A lyric video featuring Abestano singing the song in the studio was uploaded on Ivory Music & Video's YouTube channel on the same day. It also released on March 3, 2017, in radio airplay at 89 DMZ and made available at digital download at iTunes. It was a revival dance song originally by Aaron Carter. The music video was released on Ivory Music & Video's YouTube page on April 5, 2017. It was produced and directed by Secarats Talent Management Services and featuring Patrick Destura in a cameo appearance. The music video will feature Abestano and Destura dancing with each other. It was filmed at the Signal Village National High School in Taguig City. :Itaktak Mo Ako was the album's second single. Itaktak Mo Ako is a novelty song as a response to Joey de Leon's widely popular novelty song Itaktak Mo. The music video was released on Ivory Music & Video's YouTube page on June 17, 2017. Patrick Destura also makes a guest cameo appearance in the official music video of the song. :Pretty Talaga was the third single of the album. Pretty Talaga is an eurodance song. The music video was released on Ivory Music & Video's YouTube page on August 10, 2017. Patrick Destura also makes a guest cameo appearance in the official music video of the song. :Best Friends Forever was the third single of the album. Best Friends Forever is a dance-pop eurodance song. The music video was released on Ivory Music & Video's YouTube page on October 4, 2017. It is a duet performed alongside Patrick Destura. Commercial performance :The album initially sold over 2,300 copies on its very first week of release giving it a gold certification. On June 19, 2017, the album was certified platinum for selling over 13,000 copies. Abestano received the Gold and Platinum awards on Hey it's Fans Day! during that day. Its a lead single Crush on You was also awarded as the No.1 dance song in the Philippines. Certifications :Philippines | PARI | Platinum | PHL sales: 13,000 Release history :Philippines | Digital download / CD | April 19, 2017 | Ivory Music & Video 'Sing-Along to IBC: The Best of IBC TV Themes 2017 (under IBC Records on May 5, 2017)' Sing-Along to IBC: The Best of IBC TV Themes 2017 (3 drama, 3 fantasy, 1 sports, 4 comedy, 1 reality) #Annaliza (theme from Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) (composer: Rox Santos, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Cherryz Mendoza #Susundan (theme from Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell) (composer: Kean Cipriano) - Callalilly #Eh, Kasi Bata! (theme from Eh, Kasi Bata!) (composer: Rey Magtoto, arranger: Kiko Salazar) - Carleen Sky Aclan and The Mighty Five #Natutulog Ba ang Diyos? (theme from My Little Anghel) (composers: Jose Bartolome, Nonong Buencamino) - Michael Pangilinan #Here I Am Again (theme from High School Life) (composer: Jimmy Antiporda) - Janella Salvador #High School Life (theme from High School Life) (composer: George Canseco) - Gabbi Garcia #Run Like a Warrior (theme from Magic Kamison) (composer: Jon Vera Perez) - Janella Salvador #We Are PBA (theme from PBA) (the theme song of the Philippine Basketball Association) (composer: Jose Villanueva III, arranger: Khalil Refuerzo) - Quest #Iskul Bukol (theme from Iskul Bukol) (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) - Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano #Maya Loves Sir Chief (theme from Maya Loves Sir Chief) (composer: Lito Camo) - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap #Vic & Leen (theme from Vic & Leen) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by Joey de Leon) - Joey de Leon #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Pinoy Ang Dating (IBC's TV theme song jingle) (composer: Marcus Davis) - Anja Aguilar TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform)) #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (Dominic Roque (superhero)) #''Eh, Kasi Bata!'' #''My Little Anghel'' #''High School Life'' (Gabbi Garcia (school uniform) and Ysabel Ortega (school uniform)) #''Magic Kamison'' (Janella Salvador (fairy)) #''Iskul Bukol'' #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) #''Vic & Leen'' (Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro) #''T.O.D.A.S.'' #''PBA'' #''Born to be a Superstar'' 'Patrick Destura: Patrick (under Ivory Music & Video on June 20, 2017)' :PATRICK :Studio album by Patrick Destura :Released: June 20, 2017 :Recorded: April 28 2017 :Genre: Pop, disco, dance :Language: Filipino, English :Label: Ivory Music & Video Patrick is the debut studio album by Filipino singer Patrick Destura, released in the Philippines on June 20, 2017 by Ivory Music and Video in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. Patrick is a dance album described by Destura herself as "a mix of pop, disco and dance sound in his style." #Golden Girl (Fattburger) (euro disco) (composer: Carl Evans, Jr.) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Tango Boogie Cha Cha (dance) (composer: Lito Camo) #Disco Fever (disco) (composer: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) #My Girl, My Woman, My Friend (composer Jose Mari Chan) - feat. Joyce Abestano #Everyday (James Taylor) (euro dance) (composers: Buddy Holly, Norman Petty) #Lonely Na Lang (eurodance) (composer: Norman Caraan) #Sharing the Night Together (composers: Ava Aldridge, Eddie Struzick) #Sandali Na Lang (dance-pop) (composer: Champ Lui Pio, Roll Martinez, Jose Angelo Gellada, Omnie Saroca) #Magkita Na Tayo (composer: Jimmy Antiporda) - feat. Joyce Abestano #Dance with Me (originally by The Boyfriends) (disco house with an Ibiza-influenced guitar beat) (composers: Joey Abando, Gary Ariola, Bob Guzman, Artie Ilacad) 'Sing-Along TV Themes from IBC: Featuring The Hot Hits of Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? and Iskul Bukol (Video CD Karaoke) (Ivory Music & Video)' Produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services, distrubited by Ivory Music & Video. Released on July 3, 2017. #Annaliza (composer: Rox Santos, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Performed By: Cherryz Mendoza (with music video) (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) #Para Lang Sa'yo (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Performed By: Grae Fernandez (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) #Isang Ulit Man Lang (composer: Bodjie Dasig) - Performed By: Via Saroca (with music video) (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) #Ipagpatawad Mo (composer: Joey de Leon) - Performed By: Hype Five (with music video) (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) #Lalabas Sana Ako (composer: Christian Martinez) - Performed By: Keith Cruz (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) #Tanging Sa Iyo Mahal (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Hiro Volante (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) #Hanggang Kailan (composer: Keddy Sanchez) - Cherryz Mendoza (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) #Kailan Pa Ma'y Ikaw (composer: Tito C. Cayamada) - Performed By: Grae Fernandez (with music video) (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) #Kapag Ako ay Nagmahal (composer: Larry Hermoso, arranger: Paulo Zarate) - Performed By: Cherryz Mendoza (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) #Iskul Bukol (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Performed By: Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano (with music video) (Iskul Bukol) #Estudyante Blues (composer: Freddie Aguilar, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Performed By: Keith Cruz (Iskul Bukol) #Ang Boyfriend Kong Baduy (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) - Performed By: Raisa Dayrit (Iskul Bukol) #Dadaanin Ko Na Lang Sa Kanta (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Performed By: Joyce Abestano (Iskul Bukol) #Ponytail - Performed By: Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano (Iskul Bukol) #Tambalang OMG (composers: Rox Santos, Jasper Lukban, Nica del Rosario) - Performed By: Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura (Iskul Bukol) #Hahayaan Papayagan N'yo Ba? (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Performed By: Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano (Iskul Bukol) 'Sing-Along with Keith, Raisa and Joyce (Video CD Karaoke) (Ivory Music & Video)' Produced by Secarats Talent Management Services and distributed by Ivory Music & Video. Released on November 8, 2017. #Sayang Na Sayang (composers: Ben Escasa, Choy Lopez) - Performed By: Keith Cruz (with music video) #Parang Baliw (composer: Keddy Sanchez) - Performed By: Keith Cruz #La Bamba (composer: Ritchie Valens) - Performed By: Keith Cruz (with music video) #Wishing On A Same Star (composer: Diane Warren) - Performed By: Keith Cruz (with music video) #Malay Mo (from Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) (composers: Edith Gallardo, Babsie Molina) - Performed By: Keith Cruz (with the scenes of Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) #Babae Po Ako (composer: Edwin Morallano) - Performed By: Raisa Dayrit (with music video) #Lucky Girl (composer: Lito Camo) - Performed By: Raisa Dayrit #Dulce Tirah Tirah (composer: Rolly Fernandez) - Performed By: Raisa Dayrit #Shake It Baby (composer: Norman Caraan) - Performed By: Raisa Dayrit (with music video) #Ang Boyfriend Kong Baduy (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) - Performed By: Raisa Dayrit (with the scenes of Iskul Bukol) #Itaktak Mo Ako (composer: Joey de Leon) - Performed By: Joyce Abestano (with music video) #Pretty Talaga (composer: Jonathan Ong) - Performed By: Joyce Abestano (with music video) #Crush on You (composers: Jerry Knight, Aaron Zigman) - Performed By: Joyce Abestano (with music video) #I-Swing Mo Ako (composer: Carlos Agawa) - Performed By: Joyce Abestano #Best Friends Forever (composer: Tom Taus) - Performed By: Joyce Abestano feat. Patrick Destura (with music video) 'Cherryz Mendoza: A Christmas Cherryz (under PolyEast Records on November 28, 2017)' A Chrismas Cherryz is the first Christmas studio album by Filipino singer Cherryz Mendoza, released in the Philippines on November 28, 2017 by PolyEast Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Last Christmas (Pauline Wilson) (composer: George Michael) #Ikaw Ang Aking Pasko (composer: Spanky Rigor) #I'll Be Home For Christmas (composers: Walter Kent, Kim Gannon, Buck Ram) #Give Love on Christmas Day (composers: Berry Gordy, Jr., Fonce Mizell, Freddie Perren, Deke Richards) #Diwa ng Pasko (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #My Only Christmas Wish (composer: Jimmy Borja) #The Gift of Love (composers: Susanna Hoffs, Tom Kelly, Billy Steinberg) #When Christmas Comes to Town (composers: Glen Ballard, Alan Silvestri) - feat. Joyce Abestano #Sana Sa Pasko (composer: Vic Sotto) #Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (composers: Hugh Martinm Ralph Blane) - feat. Rico dela Paz Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records